


Look Away

by eticatka



Series: Striketober 2020 [22]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen, Smoking, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020, The Most Tactful Dog Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eticatka/pseuds/eticatka
Summary: "I can’t smoke with your judging eyes on me."A follow-up to"What are you smiling about?"
Series: Striketober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956391
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Look Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChillyHollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/gifts).



> The picture of smoking Wolfgang @ChillyHollow posted in the comments to the previous part of the story just refused to leave my mind. It turns out Wolfgang is not into this kind of thing, though!

Strike was standing on Robin’s (Max’s, to be precise) balcony and was about to light the first cigarette of the day. (Robin didn’t allow him to smoke inside, and he decided to cut off smoking anyway. He didn’t feel ready to quit, though.)

As he struck the match, he heard quiet scratching on the balcony door.

“Enter Wolfgang,” he muttered. “No, mate, I’m not supposed to teach you smoking. Robin will kill us.”

The dachshund, nevertheless, pushed the door open with his nose and stepped on the balcony, vigorously sniffing Strike’s foot and the empty trouser leg. Then he sat down quietly, not taking his eyes off Strike, who, meanwhile, had to light another match.

“Look away, will you? I can’t smoke with your judging eyes on me.”

Wolfgang made a sound which strangely resembled an annoyed sigh and lay down, facing the wall.

“Thanks, mate. Appreciate that.” Strike finally made the first puff. “You’re the most tactful dog I know. Promise I won’t take advantage of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now it's official: this story will continue until the very end of the Striketober! I've also figured out I messed up the dates, so there's two more fics left!


End file.
